Love Hurts
by fanfictionawf
Summary: Airwolf,An embarrassing misunderstanding on Valentines Day
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. They are not my own. I only cherish them.

My stories are set in real-time. Dom is a Vietnam vet and String and St. John were in Iraq post 9/11.

Chapter 1: He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

Valentines Day

As Cait pushed the broom through the hanger trying to tidy up before the studio executives showed up to meet with Dom she was trying to decide if she should go out with her friends or go home and spend Valentines day alone with leftovers. She was pathetic. Twenty-six years old and Dom had a better love life than she did. It wasn't like she couldn't get a date. A lot of men asked her out. Just not the men she was interested in. A few short months from now she will have been with Dom and String for two years. In that time she had a few relationships but nothing serious. She thought back to a conversation Dom had with her last week. Although it was less of a conversation and more of a lecture. He accused her of passing up some good men while waiting for mister right. He didn't come out and say it but she knew he was referring to String. She long suspected that Dom was aware she was pretty much in love with String. She also knew he was aware that String did not feel the same towards her. For her it started out as a crush. The first time she laid eyes on him in the Pope County jail she was a goner. His piercing steel blue eyes and his fierce loyalty to his missing friend drew him to her like no other man she had ever met. Seeing him in that big black battleship with roters sealed the deal. Since the first day she arrived here she has loved him from afar. Never daring to hope for more. His friendship was all she would ever have. At one time she thought that would be enough. Now that she was getting older watching her friends get married and have children she wondered if Dom was right. As she was putting the broom away a delivery truck pulled up. The driver opened the back retrieving a dozen beautiful red roses in a cut glass vase. Being the only woman who worked there she figured they had to be for her. Her heart was beating faster as the man approached.

" Is this Santini Air?" Cait nodded yes as the man sat the flowers on the work bench. She was excited to read the card but first had to tip the driver. She reached into her pocket pulling out a few bills. "Thank you" the driver replied as he turned to leave. Cait was giddy as a school girl. She took the flowers into the office to read the card.

It read:

" Thank you for helping me learn to love once more. I never thought I would feel this way again." String

Cait sat in her chair before her legs gave out. String loved her? She read the card again making sure she read it right. She was so lost in the moment that she didn't hear String come in. Not knowing what to say she threw her arms around him and kissed him deeply. " I love you too String. What a beautiful way to tell me" she said as she pointed to the flowers. Her smile quickly left her lips as she noticed that String looked not only confused but horrified.

"String say something. Didn't you send these flowers to me with this note?"

String took the note from her hand and read it. Cait saw the compassion in his eyes as he met hers. This wasn't going to be good.

" Cait, I'm so sorry. This was meant for someone else. They must have mixed up the billing address with the delivery address."

Cait felt her cheeks go hot. Her face was flushed and she felt like the room was spinning. Then it hit her full force what had just taken place. She thought the flowers were for her, she kissed him and oh lord,she told him she loved him.

She fumbled around for her purse. All she wanted to do was leave and never come back. Who was she fooling, what she really wanted to do was fall off the face of the earth and never be seen again. String saw the panic in her eyes and knew she was about to bolt out of there.

"Cait, wait. Talk to me. This was just a misunderstanding between friends. No harm done."

Cait was trying not to cry. That was the last thing she wanted to do. He went to hug her. Cait moved away from him towards the door. "Please String, let me go before I make an even bigger fool of myself."

String reached for her again. "Cait you didn't make a fool of yourself." She again pulled away and headed for her car. "Please String, if you care about me you will let me leave. "

"Ok" he said softly as he moved aside to let her leave with what pride she had left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Nothing Good Comes From Running Away

String watched as Cait drove off. Maybe he should have stopped her. He hated that she was hurt and it was his fault. He wanted to call the florist and let them know about the mistake but that wouldn't change what had happened. As Cait cleared the gate Dom was pulling in. He waved but she did not respond. He was questioning String before he was inside the hanger.

"What's wrong with Cait? She didn't even see me and it looked like she was crying."

String ran his fingers though his hair not knowing where to begin. By this time Dom noticed the flowers on her desk. " Hey someone sent her flowers for Valentines day. Why on earth would she be upset?"

String groaned. "Today's Valentines day?"

"Yeah, you didn't know?"

"No, and that makes what happened even worse."

Ten minutes later Dom sat with his head in his hands as String finished telling him what had transpired.

"She told you she loved you?"

"Yeah, after she kissed me."

Dom let out a moan. "String you got to fix this. That poor girl has to be uterly humiliated."

"Don't you think I know that Dom. I would have rather taken a bullet to my head than to see the hurt and embarrassment in her eyes."

"I didn't even know you were seeing anyone. Reading this card it sounds pretty serious. What's her name anyway?"

String avoided Doms questioning stare. "Dom I'd rather not talk about it if you don't mind. It's something I wasn't ready to open up about to you or Cait."

Dom looked hurt. "Please don't take it personal Dom. I'll talk when I'm ready. Right now I need to deal with how Cait is feeling."

Dom accepted Strings request for privacy. He was right, they needed to fix this thing between him and Cait. He wondered if he should tell String that he had known all along about how Cait felt for him but decided now was not the time.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Cait drove as far out of town as she could taking the back roads. One hour later and her face was still flushed and hot. Her body had been shaking so badly that she had a hard time driving. She kept repeating "I'm such a fool" as she would smack her forehead with the palm of her hand.

" What on earth made me think the flowers were for me?" As if what happened wasn't punishment enough she kept replaying what happened over and over again in her mind. How could she ever face him again. He knew, he now knew her secret. One she swore he would never find out. If reliving what happened wasn't enough she let her mind wonder to the woman the flowers were meant for. She was probably everything Cait wasn't. She didn't know he had anyone in his life. It must be serious for him to spend that kind of money on flowers. The note hurt her the most. As many women as he had been with love was something that eluded him. This woman must be special if she was able to make him feel love again. She should be happy for him. She knew he was one messed up man inside. Too afraid to let himself fall in love. She may have gotten her heart broken but at least String had found happiness. This gave her some comfort.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

It was two am and String was getting worried. Cait had turned off her cell phone. He had been sitting out front of her house for the last three hours. Before that he drove to the places he thought she might be. If she didn't come home soon he was considering getting the Lady and looking for her but unless he had a clue what direction she went in finding her would be almost impossible. His legs started hurting from lack of stretching them. He decided to use the key Cait gave him and wait for her inside. Beside that he could use a cup of coffee to help keep him awake.

String sat down with his coffee. No word yet from her. He thought she might drive for hours until her head cleared. He had Michael check to see if she had checked into any hotels. There had been no activity on her bank card. He was hoping she needed to stop for gas. If she did they would at least get a location on her and know she was alright. There was nothing he could do but wait so he started thinking about what he was going to say to her when she came home. He thought about the kiss and her admission that she loved him. He knew she loved him he just wasn't sure she was in love with him. One thing he did know. He was going to have to come clean about the woman the flowers were meant for. It would not be easy telling Cait but the truth had to be told no matter how hard it would be for him to do it.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Cait opened her eye's. Why was it so dark. She felt something wet roll down her face. She went to wipe what she thought were tears from her face when she realized that she could not move her arms. She tried to remember were she was. Her car, she was in her car. But why was it so dark and what was heavy on her chest that was stopping her from moving. She closed her eyes to rest. A vision of what happen flashed before her. A rabbit, it ran in front of her as she was going around the curve of the embankment. She tried to avoid it. That was the last thing she remembered. Licking her parched lips she tasted copper and knew then that it was not tears running down her face but that of her own blood. She had no idea how long she had been there. She hoped that someone would see her and get help. She had hope until she remembered where she was. A road that she knew all to well but was not known to others. Just the little thinking she was doing and the act of licking her lips was too much for her. It would be easy to slip into sleep that would bring her temporary relief from the pain she was now feeling but she was afraid if she did she would not wake up again. Holding on to consciousnesses for as long as she could she finally succumbed to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I Need A Hero

Dom threw the covers back and slowly got out of bed his feet hitting the cold hardwood floor. Ever since the man who had delivered the flowers came back to the hanger and explained the mix up Dom couldn't get the name of the woman out of his head. The man left an invoice for String. He said since they delivered them to the wrong address there was no charge on the invoice. As Dom left it on the desk for String he looked at the name of the intended recepiant. It read Amanda Harris. When he had asked String about who he was seeing String had asked him to let it go until he was ready to talk.

Dom walked to his desk in the living room and turned on his computer. It was an older model and took awhile for everything to load. Even though Dom was very good with technology he was too cheap to upgrade to a new system. Finally the desktop appeared. He felt a slight tinge of guilt but still Googled the name Amanda Harris. Soon several Facebook hits appeared. He went through each one looking for one that was from the area of the address. It didn't take long. He found the match. One seach result was a professional Bio. He clicked on it and a picture came up. She was a good looking woman with black hair and brown eyes although he guessed she was a bit older than String. He continued reading the bio. The more he discovered about her the more shocked he was. No wonder String didn't want to talk about her. There was no way he could go back to sleep so he decided to call String and see if he had heard from Cait.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

String reached for his phone next to him in the passingers seat. Looking at the screen he saw it was Dom and figured he must be up worrying about Cait the same as he was. "Hey Dom. Couldn't you sleep either?"

"No, I thought I would call and see if you found Cait."

String turned off the road he was driving on. It was the last turn he would make until he hit the desert. "Not yet, as a matter of a fact I'm on my way to get the Lady."

"The Lady, how is that going to help String? You have no idea where to start looking. That means you're really worried about her aren't you?"

String didn't want to worry Dom any more than he already was but his gut was telling him Cait was in trouble. It did not take him long to come to that conclusion after he let himself into Cait's house. There was a nagging feeling that would not leave him. He figured he would follow his instincts and maybe they would lead him to Cait. " I feel better doing something Dom instead of just sitting around. Besides the Lady hasn't been out in awhile."

Dom wasn't buying it. He knew his boy and his boy was worried. "OK kid, if you find her let me know."

String rolled his window down. The desert was cold at night and the air would help to keep him awake. He slowed down as he came up to the curve. As soon as his headlights lit up the curve a sick feeling hit him. There were skid marks in the dirt road where the steep embankment was. There was also a dead rabbit a few feet away. String broke hard almost jumping out before the SUV came to a stop. Running to the side of the road he looked down seeing what he was hoping wasn't there. Cait's car. He did not have the luxury of panicing. He needed to get to her. He grabbed things he would need from the back. Pointing the flashlight down the embankment it did not take long to assess the situation. He could make the climb down without a rope. It looked like she slid down backwards and the backend of her car hit a large rock which stopped her from going all the way down. He quickly made his way to her car.

Opening the door was hard but he was able to get to her. She was not moving. He didn't want to feel for a pulse too afraid of what he would find. Pressing his fingers to her neck he was relieved to find a decent pulse, not where it should be but strong enough to know she would make it at least until he got her to a hospital. He looked for obvious injuries. He found a slight gash on her head . She was pinned up against the steering wheel. The force from hitting the rock had pushed the seat all the way up until her body stopped it from going further. He pulled up on the handle and heard a click. It took a few hard pulls when the seat finally released her. As soon as she was free she started to open her eyes. She was moaning in pain unaware that anyone was there.

String took her chin helping her to look at him. "Cait, can you hear me?" Vacant eyes looked right through him. It raised his fear level even higher. "Baby, if you understand me nod yes."

It took a few seconds but Cait was able to acknowledge that she understood. He felt a wave of relief go over him. He took her hand and noticed how cold it was. He needed to get her out of there and fast. He took the knife he brought and cut her out of the seat belt. He reached in lifting her gently out to the edge of the seat being cautious that she may have other injuries. When she wenced in pain he stopped.

"Cait tell me where it hurts" She barely had enough strength to speak. She licked her dry lips. "I'm so cold String"

He rubbed his thumb over her lips. "I know sweetheart, I'm getting you out of here but I need to know if you are hurt before I move you." She nodded yes. "My ribs. It hurts to breath."

"Ok, now that I know I will be more careful. I'm going to pick you up now. Tell me if it hurts too much and I'll stop." Picking her up he balanced her in his arms and checked his footing before he started up the hill.

It took twenty minutes to reach the top. String was exhausted. Cait weighed next to nothing but he had already been without sleep and the embankment was steep. He knew she was trying not to cry out in pain to spare him. He put her in his SUV and reclined the back of the seat so the pressure was off her ribs. Once he made her as comfortable as possible he buckled her in. He contemplated what to do. The drive to Airwolf was longer then the drive back to town. Calling for help and waiting was not an option so he headed back driving as fast and safely as he could.

He kept looking over at her to make sure her breathing was strong and even. She seemed to be improving. He was blasting the heat to get her warm. Cait opened her eyes and caught String watching over her. She weakly lifted her arm and placed her hand over his "String, I want you to know that I'm happy for you that you found someone. It wasn't your fault about the flowers or the accident." Her words were now a whisper as her last ounce of strength left and her hand fell from his. Before String could respond she was out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Decision

String sat in the waiting room with Dom. Cait was still in an exam room and no one had come out to talk with them. Michael was busy taking care of retrieving Cait's car from the desert. They did not want to involve anyone outside the firm. Someone may have questioned why Cait was on a dead end road that emptied out into the desert.

"String she'll be okay. " String gave Dom a half smile. "I hope so Dom."

Dom had a lot of questions but did not want to ask them when he first arrived but felt he now could . "Why do you suppose she was headed to the Lady?" String stood up to stretch his legs.

"I don't know Dom. Maybe it was the only place she could think of to get away from everything."

Dom was feeling guilty and was about to confess to String that he looked up Amanda Harris on the Internet but before he could the Doctor appeared from the room Cait was in. He knew they were with Cait and approached them to give an update on her condition.

I'm Dr. King the ER trama specialist. I know you're worried so I'll put your minds at ease. She's doing fine."

For the first time since Cait fled from the hanger yesterday String felt he could breath. Dom said a prayer of thanks out loud. The doctor continued.

"Her x-rays show she has two cracked ribs but no eternal injuries."

It wasn't that String didnt trust the doctor but he had a few questions of his own. "What about the gash on her forehead, does she have a concussion?"

"No, the gash was not deep at all. I don't think she hit her head hard. And there won't be any scaring."

String felt more relief but was not done. "She was very cold when I found her?"

Dr. King was amused by his concern but he didn't show it. "Her temperature was a little low but nothing that I am worried about. We have her under several heated blankets to bring it back to normal. She is dehydrated so we have her on an IV. They are moving her to a room now. As soon as she is settled in you can see her."

Dom thanked the doctor then noticed that String didn't look so well. He was pale and his skin appeared clammy. "String are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be ok. I just need to make a call." His legs shaking String barely made it down the hall to a meditation room where families could have a private moment. There was no one in the room so String slipped in. Taking out his cell he called the number that had become his life line over the past few months. "Amanda, I really need you right now." After a brief pause, "Tell me where you are and I'll be there."

String hung up the phone and sat down. He needed to get his breathing under control or he knew he was going to pass out. Dom didn't need that happening right now. He had to get control back. He lowered his head between his knees breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Dom tried to find String. Cait was in her room and he did not want to go in without him. Decideing he had waited for him long enough he headed to the elevator. As he passed the meditation room he saw String but he was not alone. He was in an embrace with the woman he had yet to meet, Amanda Harris. Realizing he was witnessing something that was meant to be private he turned away.

The room was dark except for a light above Cait's bed. Dom entered quietly so he would not wake her. A nurse came in right behind him. "Honey, you don't need to be so quiet. We gave her something for the pain. She will sleep soundly for the next four or five hours."

Dom smiled at the woman and made small talk with her until she was done taking Cait's temperature and checking her IV. She entered her findings on the computer and told Dom he was welcome to stay as long as he wanted and let him know where the coffee was.

Once the nurse was gone Dom took Cait's hand and held it. "Sweetheart, I'm here." He pulled a chair up to her bed and took her hand again. "Caitlin, what am I going to do with you and String? Things seem so messed up right now." He rubbed her hand gently. "You and String are the most important people in my life. No matter what has happened we can work it out. We're family and family doesn't run away from each other. We stay and work it out. It's bad enough that String is always running from himself now he's got you doing it and look where it got you. Once you're out of here I'm going to sit you both down for a long talk."

String stood outside her room listening to Dom talk to Cait. He chuckled thinking that if Cait were awake she would have been wagging a finger in his face saying "Now just a darn minute Dom." That was the Cait he loved. Spunky and adorable. Then he remembered the talk he just had with Amanda. He needed to tell Cait the truth and the sooner the better for all of them no matter how hard it was going to be.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Risking His Heart

String stood looking out at the sunset. Cait had slept through the day. Dom went home to get some sleep. He had begged String to do the same. He was thinking how much more beautiful the sunset would be if he were at the cabin. He smiled not turning from the window. "How much longer are you going to pretend to be asleep?" Then he turned to face her. "I can wait you out you know. I'm more stubborn than you."

Cait tried to sit up but sucked in her breath through her teeth trying to keep the pain to herself. String ran to her side. "How did you know I was awake?"

"Easy, your breathing changed." String brushed the hair back from the gash on her head. "It looks better then it did when I found you."

Cait avoided eye contact. "Cait you never have to be embarrassed around me."

Cait closed her eyes. "That's easy for you to say. You're not the one that professed your love for me that was not reciprocated."

String took a hard swallow. He felt his breathing quicken. He could do this. He took her hand and she did not pull it away. "Who said it's not reciprocated?"

Cait did not open her eyes or move. Several seconds passed before what he said sunk in. She opened her eyes to see a very nervous String. "What are you saying String?"

He sat on the bed facing her. "Cait I wasn't ready to do this now but since we started it I need to tell you a few things."

Cait was wide awake now. She was afraid to move or say anything because it might scare him off. She waited patiently for him to say what was obviously hard for him.

String took her hand and hung on.

"It started several months ago at the cabin. You and Dom were there. We had a fire going outside. The moon was bright. Dom was telling one of his stories, you were laughing. The moon caught you just right." He paused and looked at her. "You were beautiful Cait, your eyes were sparkling and your smile was almost as bright as the moon. And then it hit me." He paused again. After a half minute of silence Cait urged him on.

"What hit you String?"

"That I had allowed myself to fall in love with you."

Cait wasn't sure she was hearing things right. He said he was in love with her. Then she remembered. "If you were in love with me then why are you with another woman?"

"Do you remember that night, I mean do you remember how it ended?"

Cait thought back to that night. "You didn't look well. I remember asking if you were ok. You said you were going to go to bed and left Dom and me outside. If I remember that's when you started pulling away from me after that night. The next day you went for a walk with Tet and didn't return. Dom and I left. We got the hint that you wanted to be alone."

String nodded yes. "What none of us knew that night is that I had a panic attack. And not the last one I would have."

Cait was now very concerned. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Some of it was pride, some of it was fear."

"Fear from what?"

"I didn't know what was happening to me. Weeks went by without an attack. Then one day we were at the hanger working. You were wearing those jeans that have the rips in them with a pink sweat shirt. You looked cute by the way. Dom was gone for the day. I was teasing you. I threw a wet sponge at you and smacked you in the butt. You had a big wet spot on your jeans."

Cait laughed as she remembered what happened next. "I was so mad. I threw it back at you but you ducked and to both our surprise it hit Dom in the face. He forgot his wallet and came back for it. We laughed until it hurt."

"Yeah, I was laughing with you until I had another attack."

"String I didn't notice anything was wrong."

"You were too occupied with Dom's wrath to notice. I left as fast as I could. I didn't get far until I had to pull over. I was shaking and broke out in a sweat. At first I thought I was having a heart attack. I decided to drive myself to the ER. That was when I was told I was in perfect health and was given the name of a Psychiatrist. They told me I was having panic attacks."

String suddenly stopped talking when he saw the worry on Cait's face. "I'm sorry Cait. I shouldn't be telling you this in the shape you're in."

Cait reached up and caressed his cheek. " No String I'm fine. Finish telling me everything, please."

He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed her. "Ok, but tell me if you get tired."

"I made my first appointment with the doctor. I spent the first month taking about losing my parents then we covered St. John and then Gabrielle. It didn't seem like I was seeing any progress. The attacks were actually getting worse. Then the worst attack happened. I found myself in the ER unable to breath."

Catlin sighed. " String why did you go through this alone. I wish I would have been there for you."

String smiled. "Well for one I found out you were the reason for the attacks."

"Me, how did I cause them? Is it because you didn't want me around?"

String smiled and lightly tapped her nose. "Be patient with me and I'll tell you."

"The next day I saw my doctor. We talked about what was going on when I had the attack. It was something we had never done before. It happened that day we were doing the stunt at the abandoned airfield. The one where your engine cut out and you made a nose dive and got the engine started right before it was too late to pull out. I swear Cait I stopped breathing until you landed."

Caitlin looked hurt. " When I landed you were gone. I thought you were mad at me. We never talked about it."

Now String caressed her cheek. "I was mad at you Cait. I was angry that you caused me to fall in love. Not something I wanted to do. It was then that the doctor and I put the pieces together. When I realized that I loved you the attacks started, because I was allowing myself to love again. Then when it hit me that you could die the panic got worse."

Cait reached for the water beside her bed. String took the cup and held it to her lips. She drank most of it. String felt bad. He needed to be more mindful of her needs. Cait saw it in his eyes.

"Stop worrying about me. Finish telling me what you need to say."

String sat the cup down. He ran his hands across his face. The fatigue was setting in. He had no sleep in the past 24 hours and confesseing his darkest secrets was taking a toll on him.

"Once we found out why I was having the attacks I needed to decide what I wanted to do about it."

"What do you mean do about it? Did you have a choice in the matter?"

"Yeah, I did . I could push you away and my doctor was sure the attacks would leave with you, or I could continue with my treatments until I was well enough to be in a relationship."

Cait suddenly realized that this wasn't going where she thought it was. He started out telling her he loved her. He had a decision to make. Walk away from her or continue with treatment. She already knew the answer.

"I already made up my mind String that I was leaving. You have someone in your life now so I guess we both know how this is going to end."

"Yes I do have someone in my life if she'll have me?"

Cait was holding back the tears. "I read the card on the flowers, she would be a fool not to want you."

"Cait , the flowers were for Amanda Harris, Dr. Amanda Harris."

It took a moment for it to register .The card said thank you for helping me learn to love again. She was his doctor. Cait was at a loss for words.

He reached down and lightly kissed her on the lips. " I've been wanting to do that for a long time."

There was a banging on the door as the nurse pushed a cart in with dinner. There were two trays. The nurse pointed to String. "Mr. Santini said I was to see to it that you both ate something. He said something about kicking both your butts if you don't."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Happy Ever After

Two weeks later

Cait was up on a ladder looking for a box of bolts and nuts she needed. She was about to climb down when she was suddenly lifted off the ladder and set firmly on the floor. String spun her around and smacked her firmly on the butt. "OUCH String, what was that for." She said rubbing the sting out."

He kissed her firmly on the lips. " You were told that if you came back you were to take it easy. You still have two cracked ribs that haven't healed yet."

Cait kissed him back just as hard lightly bitting his lip. He gave her a mischievous grin. As he turned to walk away she gave him a good smack on his butt. Dom was watching from the office. He rolled his eyes. Ever since they decided to be in a relationship they couldn't keep their hands off each other. The night he left the hospital String had told him everything. Dom confessed that he already knew who Amanda was and why String was seeing her. He had never seen String so happy. He was still having anxiety when it came to Cait. He was working through it with her help. She kept reassuring him that she wasn't going anywhere.

Dom yelled out to them. " Hey you two think you can stop playing patty cake with each other long enough to get some work done."

Cait blushed then couldn't contain her giggles. " Hey Dom, why don't you just give up and let us go home early."

Dom threw down the rag he was wiping his hands with. He was about to say something when String chimed in. " Yeah Dom, aren't you always complaining that you don't have any grandchildren?"

Dom opened his mouth to reply then thought better of it. He raised one eyebrow, started to say something else but instead just threw his hands up in the air and muttered as he walked away, "I give up. I don't have a chance against the two of you."

Cait and String were laughing at Dom when a car pulled up. Dom and String recognized her but Cait had no clue who she was. String took her by the arm. "Cait I want you to meet someone."

The woman held out her hand. "You must be Cait. I feel I already know you. I'm Amanda Harris."

"Amanda I'm happy to finally meet you. I never did get to thank you for all you've done for us."

Dr. Harris smiled. " I'm just glad this was a success story. String I wanted to stop by and let you know that I don't think you need to see me anymore, unless you have a set back. But I don't think that will happen."

Dom laughed. "Just wait until they have their first kid Doc. I can't even imagine String as a dad. Talk about overprotective."

String started to object but decided Dom was probably right.

Amanda said her goodbyes as String thanked her one last time.

Dom walked back into the hanger leaving String and Cait outside. Cait started to follow Dom in. String stopped her pulling her into his arms.

"Kids, I think I like the sound of that."

Cait smiled up at him. "You think you're ready for marriage and kids?"

String faked a confused look. "Who said anything about marriage."

That earned him another playful smack.

A few minuites later Dom turned around to the sound of Strings car driving away. There was no way those two were going to get any work done for some time to come. He smiled, he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
